Can't Buy my Love
by cobrafantasies
Summary: Rachel never ran out of her wedding and Joey never moved in with Chandler. Instead, the two meet through their very opposite lifestyles.
1. Chapter 1

**Author:** Jen

 **Author's Note:** Joey never moved in with Chandler meaning he never met the gang. Rachel never ran out on her wedding to Barry, meaning she does know Monica, Ross and Chandler, but hasn't seen or spoken with them in years. This is how Joey and Rachel could have met if their lives took different turns. Not sure if the other characters will be in this story yet.

 **Disclaimer:** Unfortunately, I do not own anything or any of the characters

 **A/N:** Rachel never ran out of her wedding and Joey never moved in with Chandler. Instead, the two meet through their very opposite lifestyles.

* * *

I'm out in the bustling city of New York with my three best girlfriends: Leslie, Joanne, and Kiki. We're eating at our favorite restaurant PhilloSophie. It's an eloquent and insanely expensive restaurant and that's why we love it. We're equipped with our rich husbands' credit cards and a reason for celebration.

"So, shall we order a bottle of wine?" Kiki suggests with excitement the moment we sit down.

"No, I'm pregnant you buffoon!" Joanne reminds her sharply.

"Oh, right I already forgot - sorry!" Kiki blushes embarrassed.

"But we are celebrating, so how about a glass of champagne for the non-pregnant ladies," Leslie offers.

"I will drink to _not_ being pregnant," I jest and my friends all laugh at this.

" _Where_ is our waiter?" Joanne breathes in an annoyed tone.

She's already easily aggravated even though she has only been pregnant for a month.

She throws her hands down on the table and looks around abruptly. We grow concerned she may cause a scene, but luckily our waiter appears at our table a moment later.

"Hello, ladies. Welcome to PhilloSophie. I'll be your waiter this evening," he begins.

"It's about time. These ladies need a glass each of your most expensive champagne and a bread basket _stat_ ," Joanne impatiently demands.

"You got it," our waiter quickly jots down in his notepad and then hurries off.

" _Bread?_ Joanne, you're eating carbs now?" Leslie questions her.

"I have to, this baby is ravenous! Don't worry, the weight will fly off once this thing gets out of me," she protests.

Everyone nods, nervous to disagree with anything Joanne says.

We all sit in silence for a moment.

"So, um Rachel you've been quiet tonight. What's new with you, how's Barry?" Kiki inquires, trying to kill the awkwardness.

"Oh you know, same as always - rich and handsome," I force a laugh as my friends cackle at my response.

"And is he returning that cheap one carat diamond ring?" Leslie asks.

Barry recently bought me a diamond ring after we had a big fight. We've been fighting so much lately. I avoid mentioning this to my friends though, I told them that Barry surprised me with the ring and a home cooked dinner. In reality, my husband would never cook me dinner or even care to surprise me. When I showed my friends the ring, they were disgusted at how small the diamond was.

"Uh, yes he's going back this weekend," I tell them.

They all breathe huge sighs of relief as if this was a life or death matter. The funny thing is, a few months ago this situation would have been that crucial for me. Money and material things were all that mattered to me, after finding a rich husband. Lately, things like recieving a one carat diamond doesn't even phase me. I no longer care that Barry spent thousands less, I care more that he bought me the ring because we had another countless fight.

Barry and I have been married for almost a year now and recently I've been having a lot of second thoughts. The truth is, I'm scared to really face these feelings or do anything about them because I'm too comfortable in my life. I went from growing up on my father's money to living off Barry's money. I wouldn't know how to live on my own. What would that even entail...getting a job? I could never be seen working. I shake away these thoughts as the waiter returns with our champagne, bread and a water for Joanne.

"You ladies ready to order?" he asks.

We always order the same salad every time. We order our usual and our waiter jots it down before proceeding to take our menus from us.

When he walks around to table to retrieve my menu, he flashes a cheeky smile and winks at me suddenly. It catches me off guard and my heart flutters for a moment.

"Your food will be right out," he announces and then walks away.

"Oh my god, our waiter just winked at you Rachel," Kiki points out in a disgusted tone.

"Yeah so?" I reply, secretly happy about the attention.

"Can't he see you're married? You're wearing a huge ring!" Kiki presses, astonished by this breif moment of flirtation.

"Ugh, _men!_ " Leslie joins in Kiki's disapproval of the situation.

"Girls, it's fine. I'm sure it was innocent," I try.

"It's _never_ innocent with men," Joanne claims sternly.

"Girls, I didn't mind. Men are still allowed to notice me - at least he's cute," I say without thinking.

"Cute? Rachel, what's going on, is there something wrong between you and Barry?" Leslie immediately draws conclusions.

The reality of my troubled marriage plunges me into a panicked state.

"What? No, of course not! When I said cute, I meant cute for a poor person - oh my god - like I would ever fall for a broke waiter!" I spit out anything to get them to believe me.

They all take relief from my insensitive comments.

"Still, it's affecting his tip," Joanne decides bitterly.

Leslie and Kiki nod with approval.

I'm instantly ridden with guilt that our waiter is about to get gypped for a measly wink - a wink I sort of enjoyed.

* * *

The rest of the night, I can't help myself from stealing glances at our waiter. I can't help, but wonder how unhappy I really am in my marriage. I mean this stranger's smile affected me more than my husband has in months. His wink gave me butterflies. The fact that this random guy noticed me, made me feel better about myself. And worst of all, I'm definitely attracted to him.

I realize as the night goes on, that maybe I can't be satisfied with simply money. Maybe a rich husband isn't being set for life? Maybe I need real love and passion and romance? I thought I loved Barry, but if these last few months have taught me anything, it's that money is blind - or it blinded me from realizing that maybe I never truly cared for Barry.

I don't share any of these revelations with my friends because I'm terrified. I don't know what to do. I can't divorce Barry - can I? I sit in deep thought as the check comes and my friends decide on a pitiful tip for our waiter. I feel horrible - who am I? A few months ago I wouldn't have even thought twice about this waiter. A few months ago, I was confident my life was perfect with my rich husband and I would have readily agreed that this waiter deserves less than ten percent tip because he showed the tiniest interest in me.

We get up from the table and head outside to catch a cab home.

A cab pulls up and my friends pile into the back of the cab. They look up at me.

"Oh my god," I exclaim suddenly, covering my ear with my hand. "I lost one of my earrings, I better go look for it."

"We'll help you!" Leslie says. They start to unbuckle their seat belts to get out of the car, but I stop them.

"Oh, don't be silly - it's not even one carat! I can look myself, I'll catch another cab home," I tell them.

"Are you sure?" Leslie asks.

"Positive," I state and then turn to head back into the restaurant.

Luckily, they don't follow me back in. They would be shocked to see what I'm actually about to do.


	2. Chapter 2

I hurry back into the restaurant, checking behind me every few seconds to see that my friends aren't following me. Luckily, they're not.

The host stops me.

"Table for — oh, back so soon Miss?" he smiles at me.

"I forgot something, could I check my table?" I ask.

"Sure," he agrees and leads me back to our seating area.

I look for the check, but it's gone.

"What are you missing?" the host inquires.

"Um, actually could I talk to our waiter from this evening?"

The host looks concerned at this request.

"Was there a problem?"

"No, I would actually like to thank him for something," I lie.

The host relaxes and tells me to wait at the table while he fetches the worker.

A few moments later, the cute waiter is walking towards me with the host.

"Thank you," I express to the host and he leaves us to talk alone.

My waiter looks at me funny, he's probably surprised I'm back.

"Hi, um I wanted to give you this," I tell him and then quickly rummage through my purse to pull out some cash.

I hand over a fifty dollar bill.

"Uh, what's this for?" he asks.

"I know we barely tipped you, my friends were mad about something... I didn't think it was right," I explain remorsefully.

He doesn't take the money.

"Please, take it. I would have left it if the check was still here," I plead.

He hesitates, but then accepts the money.

"Okay, thanks," he says and takes the bill from me.

I instantly feel better.

"I'm sorry if I did something that made your friends mad," he suddenly apologizes.

"Oh, no you did nothing wrong," I assure him, although my friends would certainly disagree with me.

"I hope I didn't offend _you_ , did I?" he asks.

I don't answer right away because the answer is the source of my frustration. I wasn't offended by his charming smile and wink, but I guess I should have been since I'm married.

"No," I finally answer.

We both stand in silence for a moment. I know I should leave now, but I can't help myself from finding out one more thing.

"I didn't get your name by the way," I say.

"Joey," he shares.

I smile.

"I'm Rachel."

He smiles back at me and we stand staring at each other once again.

Now, I know I have to leave.

"Well, I should go," I say softly.

I'm about to make my way to the door, but he says something that stops me dead in my tracks.

"I did see the ring," he confesses.

I look back at him. I don't know what to say.

"I didn't mean to hit on you, I just can't always help myself around a beautiful woman."

My eyes widen for a moment. He called me beautiful. This shouldn't excite me, yet it does.

I'm tempted to flirt back and that temptation scares the hell out of me.

I quickly shake my head and laugh obnoxiously as if it was all a hilarious joke.

"Oh, gosh aren't you sweet. Well, no harm done. Okay, then have a good night," I speedily blurt out and then run out of the restaurant.

* * *

When I get home, I feel ashamed. I feel like I cheated on Barry even though I did nothing. Well, I did nothing, but I did realize one thing... I don't know if I'm still in love with my husband.

Of course, I'm not ready to admit this aloud so I don't. I simply go on and try to act as normal as possible around Barry. Unfortunately, I have no idea how hard this will become.

I feel like I'm hiding something everyday. I even stop going to PhilloSophie. The girls and I usually eat there at least once a week, if not more. Now, I keep making up excuses as to why we should eat somewhere else or I lie to get out of dinner all together. I know my friends suspect something, but I could never tell them the truth. That I might have a crush on the waiter who winked at me. That I don't love my husband anymore!

My only plan at first is to avoid Joey. I know this is ridiculous, but he's the person that made me rethink my entire marriage. He's the guy that made me act like a fumbling idiot for the first time in years and he's the first guy I've ever gone back to tip more money. I'm not sure how I'll feel if I see Joey again. Could I actually like him or is it just an attraction? I'm too scared to find out.

It's been a few weeks when, finally, I realize I'm getting nowhere. All I'm doing is hiding from the truth. I haven't said anything to Barry and I've avoided Joey like the plaque.

I finally decide, if I'm not ready to talk to Barry than the only other option is to see what this thing with Joey is.

* * *

I find myself riding in a cab one night to PhilloSophie, alone.

I don't have plan, I have no idea what I'm doing.

I only figure maybe if I see Joey, maybe if I talk to him, I'll know how I feel. If I can confirm I like someone else, then I'll know I have to end things with Barry.

The cab stops outside the restaurant and I'm a bundle of nerves. Why does this guy make me so nervous?

I walk into the restaurant and the host greets me.

"Hi, I was wondering is... Joey working tonight?" I ask bashfully.

"I'm sorry, you just missed him, his shift just ended," the host informs me.

"Oh, okay," I say, unsure of what to do now.

"So, table for one?" the host asks.

"I um, I'm waiting for a friend. You know what, I'm going to wait for her outside," I make up and quickly show myself out.

I walk down the street so no one from the restaurant can approach me.

Well, that was a waste of time. Now, I really feel stupid. What did I think was going to happen today? I continue walking down the street aimlessly.

I guess I should talk to Barry. I should tell him how I feel, I think to myself.

I stop and decide I should head home.

I step off the curb to try and catch a cab. I wave my hand and a cab speeds past me. I throw my arm down, frustrated already.

"Need some help?" a voice behind me calls.

I turn around and sitting at an outdoor table is none other than Joey. _You have got to be kidding me._

He's sitting next to a food truck, with an array of food in front of him.

"Hey..." I say as I step back onto the sidewalk. "I'm not great at catching cabs," I sheepishly smile.

I allow myself to walk over to him.

"I can get one for ya," he offers kindly.

He stands up.

"Well, finish your food," I say and sit down across from him.

He sits back down.

I study his meal. He has a large sandwich stuffed to the brim, a hotdog loaded with toppings and a side of fries.

"Wow, you must be hungry," I comment.

"Nah, this is just a light snack," he says.

I look up at him in shock, but he grins letting me know it was a joke.

I smile back and then look away.

"You want some?"

"No, I'm good," I shake my head, not really finding the food appetizing anyway.

He takes another large bite of his sandwich.

"So, you don't eat at the restaurant?" I ask him.

"No, I can't afford to eat there," he tells me through his mouthful.

His response points out our financial differences. Another reminder that if I left Barry, this is where I could end up - at a food truck eating street food.

"Hm," is all I breathe out as I'm thinking about my dreary future.

"You okay?" he asks, catching on to my declining mood.

"Yeah - I can't believe I ran into you," I change the topic.

"Well, the restaurant is right down the street. I just got off work," he tells me and I nod pretending I didn't already know this.

"Yeah, I love PhilloSophie. It's my favorite place," I tell him.

"Oh yeah? I haven't seen you there in a while," he notes and I can't believe he noticed.

"I've been traveling," I lie.

"Oh," is all he says.

He continues eating his food and I watch him for a few moments.

I don't know what I'm doing. Why am I talking to him? Why am I so attracted to him?

He looks up and catches me staring. I avert my eyes quickly.

He finishes his bite of food and then continues the conversation.

"You know, my boss told me you and your friends were regulars," he shares with me.

"Really?"

"Yeah, it was kind of a big deal I got to wait on you guys," he discloses.

"Wha-what, why?" I nervously laugh.

"I guess you're good customers, so we can't mess that up," he explains.

I feel a new pang of guilt when a realization hits me.

"Oh my god, we haven't been back in weeks. They didn't blame you, did they?" I express worriedly.

"Actually, my boss told me the only reason I'm off the hook is because he heard you came back to thank me."

Now, I feel my face grow red. I press my lips together feeling like he's going to see right through me, like he's going to figure out I find him attractive and that I haven't been to the restaurant in weeks because I'm avoiding him.

"I was hoping to thank you, but... you haven't been back," he adds and my face gets even hotter.

I look down and brush my hair behind my ear, hoping he isn't noticing my flushed complexion.

When I don't say anything, Joey breaks the silence again.

"Well, I should catch you that cab," he says and gets up.

I don't stop him.

He walks to the street and within a few minutes, he catches a cab.

He opens the door and waits for me. I walk over.

"Thank you," I say shyly.

"Anytime," he smiles as he waits for me to get into the car.

I get in and buckle my seatbelt while I wait for him to close to door. Instead, he leans down into the doorframe and I look up at him.

"Maybe I'll see you soon?" he poses as a question.

I freeze, he wants to see me? Is he... could he be...

"I'm working Thursday," he lets me know, clarifying he was talking about the restaurant.

"Oh, okay... maybe," I force a cheery tone.

He flashes me one last smile and then closes the cab door.

I tell the driver my address and he takes off.


	3. Chapter 3

I get home from seeing Joey.

Barry walks into the room.

"Hi honey, how was your night?" he asks.

I lied and told him I was with the girls.

"Great," I cringe, already feeling guilty again.

He walks over to me with a wide smile on his face. I look at him weird.

"So, I went back to the jewelry store today and..."

He holds his hand out and opens a ring box with a new diamond ring, twice the size of the old one.

When I don't jump with glee, he instantly gets concerned.

"What's wrong, you don't like this one either?" he sighs.

"No...I mean it's beautiful and so generous and... I can't accept it," I tell him.

His eyebrows knit together.

"What are you talking about? Rachel, you're the one who told me to go back to the stor-" he starts.

"I know, I'm sorry!" I shout.

He stops and stares at me, still confused.

I feel tears building behind my eyes and I can't do this, but I also can't admit the truth to him.

"I don't want this ring because... I don't want to be reminded of our fight," I cover up the truth.

"Honey, it's a gift to make up for our fight. Remember, you stopped being mad at me because I bought you this beautiful ring," he speaks cautiously, trying not to fall into another argument.

"I know and we shouldn't do that anymore," I declare.

"Do what?"

"Buy jewelry and lavish gifts as apologies," I make clear.

"Since when do you not want lavish gifts and jewelry?"

"Since... today," I state.

He shakes his head, not believing me.

"Rachel, tell me what you want. If you want a different ring, I'll buy it for you," he tries.

"I don't want anymore rings Barry. I want... I want a homemade dinner," I decide, wondering if I could try to salvage this marriage. Maybe if I gave us a chance, we could make it work.

"A homemade dinner? Rachel, I'm a terrible cook. How about I take you out to PhilloSophie, your favorite restaurant," he offers.

"NO!" I shout unexpectedly.

The idea of being in the same room with Joey and Barry terrifies me. I can't let him see Joey, I can't let him see how I act around Joey or how Joey might act around me.

Barry rubs his face in his hands.

"What am I doing wrong? Tell me what you want?" he pleads.

"It's not you. I'm sorry, I'm tired...that's all. I need some sleep," I say and I walk over to plant a small kiss on his lips.

"Okay, so we're not fighting?" he tries to clarify.

"No, I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight," I speak softly.

"Okay, goodnight."

* * *

You would think based on my night with Barry, based on my never-ending guilt, I would cut ties with Joey and the restaurant. But on Thursday night, I find myself back at PhilloSophie. I'm alone again. I've never eaten at a restaurant alone before. I feel so uncomfortable, but it's the only way I can see Joey. I know I shouldn't see Joey, but I couldn't help myself and now here I am.

I'm seated at a small table for two and I sit down.

I feel so strange, so embarrassed to be here by myself, but the next thing I see is Joey walking to my table with the cutest smile I've ever seen. He has dimples, how did I not notice before that he has dimples?

He gets to my table and I realize I'm smiling too. I've been smiling this whole time, oh god I must look like an idiot. I probably look so obvious. I quickly wipe my smile away.

"Hello Rachel, it's so nice to see you this evening," he plays up a sophisticated waiter voice and I try not to smirk too much.

"Huh, well I happened to be free tonight and I thought I would grab a bite," I tell him.

"Then, we are lucky to have you," he still speaks in his elevated voice and hands me the menu.

"Thank you," I bite my smile back again.

"Can I start you with something to drink?" he asks, getting back to his normal voice again.

"Um, a glass of wine would be nice," I tell him.

"Any kind?"

"Surprise me," I grin.

He smiles back and nods.

"You got it," he says and then walks off to get me wine.

I look over the menu even though I've never gotten anything other than my salad.

Joey returns fairly quickly with a bottle of wine. He pour a small amount in the glass and hands it to me.

"Let me know what you think of this," he says.

I take a sip of the wine.

"It's great, I'll take a glass thanks."

He takes my glass back and begins pouring more wine.

"So, where are your friends?" he asks and my stomach drops at his question.

"Oh, they're away still," I fib.

He nods as he finishes pouring my glass.

I'm wondering now if he even likes me at all? Why does he care about my friends? Does he like one of them?

"Why, were you hoping to see them tonight?" I can't stop myself from asking. I hope it came off as casual.

He places my wine glass back down in front of me.

"Actually the opposite," he admits, locking eyes with me.

Here are the butterflies again, I feel my skin start to tingle at the thought that he is actually interested.

"Do you need more time?" Joey brings us back to reality.

I look down at the menu abruptly. I look at my salad that I've eaten a thousand times. I close the menu.

"What would you suggest?"

Apparently, tonight's the night to try new things. I'm at a restaurant alone, I'm here to see a guy I'm attracted to, even though I'm married, and now I'm going to order something new.

"Well, the specials tonight are steamed thai fish fillets, a pan seared salmon or a filet mignon with porcini mushroom," he recites.

"And which is your favorite?" I test him.

"Well... I'm supposed to recommend the most expensive dish, but I've never tasted any of them, so you probably shouldn't be asking me," he whispers to me.

Maybe this is just my silly crush on him talking, but I find it endearing he is being honest with me. It makes me feel special.

"Okay, which would you order if you could have a free meal here?" I inquire.

"Definitely the filet mignon, I love steak," he grins.

"Great, then I'll have the filet mignon," I decide and hand him back the menu.

He hesitantly takes it from me.

"Coming right up," he expresses and walks to the kitchen.

* * *

I eat my filet mignon and it's divine. It makes me wonder why I always order lettuce when I come here.

The night goes on and Joey and I don't have any in-depth conversations - he's working. I know I wasn't on a date with him, but somehow I'm still happy with tonight.

When I finish my meal Joey comes over and I ask for the check.

He returns with the check and I know this is it. I'm about to go home to my husband Barry now.

"Whenever you're ready," Joey says as he places the check on the table.

I smile at him as he walks off to another table again.

I leave cash with another nice tip. Yes, it's Barry's cash.

I stare down at the check and hold the pen in my hand.

I fill out the small piece of paper and then at the bottom I write my phone number.

I stand up and push my chair in. I start walking away from the table when Joey hurries over to me.

"Hey, have a good night," he says.

"Thanks, you too," I nod, already feeling nervous that my number is sitting in the check for him.

He looks like he wants to say something else, but he doesn't.

I simply smile and nod at him before I continue to walk out.

I wonder if he'll call me.


	4. Chapter 4

The best part about having a rich husband is that I don't have to work. Therefore, I can stay home and catch Joey's call before Barry does - if Joey even does call me. Now, I know how horrible this sounds. I do feel awful, but the way I see it - I'm not cheating. I haven't done anything. I haven't kissed Joey, touched him or even confirmed if I truly have feelings for him. So, until I do, he's just a guy I left my number for. I'm allowed to talk to men and you know, lie to my husband about going alone to a restaurant to see a guy.

Around one pm, the phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's Joey," I hear and I jump off my seat, excited. I try to keep my voice level.

"Hey," I bite my lip.

"I'm glad I caught you, I wasn't sure what your schedule is."

"Yeah, me too."

"So, I have your number now, guess I'm a darn good waiter huh?" he teases and I smile instantly.

"Guess you are," I play back.

"I'm hoping this means I get to see you outside of the restaurant now?"

"I'm hoping too."

"How about a drink tonight at eight?" he offers.

"How about at Al's bar?" I suggest the rest of the plan.

"Sounds like a date," he responds.

Suddenly the mention of a date hits me the wrong way. I can't go on a date, that's cheating. I quickly panic at his word.

"No, no not a date... I'll um see you there - friend," I swiftly fold and then hang up the phone.

Oh god, what am I doing?

* * *

I put aside my tormenting guilt over seeing Joey and decide to still meet him at the bar.

I made the excuse again that I'm hanging with the girls. It's never suspicious, we usually hang out non-stop. Barry tells me he's going to one of his buddy's houses.

I catch a cab to get to the bar at eight.

When I get there, I see Joey already at the bar.

Every time I see him, I seem to forget about my guilt and forget Barry. I guess that shouldn't be a good thing.

"Hey stranger," I say as I find a seat next to him at the bar.

"Hey, there," he smiles. "Can I get you a drink?"

Joey orders a few drinks and then we grab a table so we can talk.

We talk for a while and I learn a lot about him. I learn that he's trying to be an actor and the waiter job is a temporary job to get by. Of course, he's only been in some plays I've never heard of. Usually, a guy making no money going after a nearly unreachable profession would be a total turn-off for me. I used to only date guys making a certain salary, but I don't even care.

I even learn about his home life. He's from Queens and he grew up with seven sisters and he still talks to all of them! I told him I hardly talk to my sisters.

I tell him about me, but I feel boring in comparison. I have to admit to him how I grew up with money and had anything I wanted from sailboats to horses. Joey looks fascinated, but I start to feel bad. I don't want to sound so spoiled even though I am.

I move onto to my friends and my life currently, but I realize that's not any better. Then, I mention Barry.

"And of course, there's my husband Barry. He's an orthodontist," I nervously describe.

Joey doesn't seem phased by the mention of my husband.

"That's right, you're married... he's a lucky guy," he comments lightheartedly.

I don't think I'd call Barry lucky if he knew where I was right now. I look down, feeling ashamed.

"I guess so," is all I say.

"You don't think so?" he asks.

I look back up at him.

"Oh, I don't know... I'm not perfect," I shrug.

"Could've fooled me," he grins charmingly.

I smile, but shake my head.

"Come on, it's not because of this right? I know it's not a date, I shouldn't have called it that - it was out of habit," Joey defends.

"Don't worry about it. You haven't done anything wrong," I assure him.

"Good - wanna go for a walk?" Joey thankfully switches up the conversation.

"Okay."

Joey and I head outside and start strolling casually down the street.

"You know, there's this great ice cream place around the corner," Joey points out.

"Ice cream..."

He stops at my hesitation.

"Please don't tell me you don't eat ice cream," he warns worriedly.

"I... haven't had it for a while now," I admit.

Joey's mouth literally drops which makes me giggle.

"You're kidding, who would give up ice cream?" he insists.

I laugh again and shrug.

"You know, it's fattening or whatever. My friends would never want ice cream unless they got dumped, but we're all married," I explain.

Joey shakes his head incredulously.

"Why do girls always reserve ice cream for when they're miserable? Ice cream is should be a celebration - that we eat every day," he claims positively.

I chuckle again.

"Then, lets celebrate," I decide.

Joey's face lights up and we head to the ice cream place.

He treats me to an ice cream and I almost feel bad he's spending more money on me since I know his financial situation isn't the best. Then again if I pay it's Barry's money anyway.

I accept the small cup of ice cream and Joey holds the door open for me to head back outside.

"Thank you," I say as I walk out with my ice cream.

I take a spoonful of the ice cream and it's delicious until I nearly choke on the sweet treat. I stop dead in my tracks and gulp down the rest of the ice cream.

Joey nearly runs into me, trying to let the door close behind us.

"What happened?" he asks when he sees me staring off into the distance, completely frozen.

I can't speak, I'm in shock.

Across the street is my husband Barry with his arm around my old friend Mindy Hunter. My husband is... cheating on me!


	5. Chapter 5

Barry is a snake - an evil, lying snake! Here I was feeling guilty I ever even looked at Joey! I was contemplating everyday how to tell Barry my feelings _might_ have changed for him. I was wondering if I should give us another try, attempt to fix our marriage. Here I was feeling like the worst wife in the world because I gave my number to a waiter even though I had no intention of doing anything with him! And here Barry is with _another woman_ and not just any woman - my old friend Mindy! _That traitor - that bitch!_

I still haven't moved except for when my ice cream cup drops from my hands and falls to the ground.

"Rachel, what is it? You're scaring me," Joey presses.

I finally point across the street to the sneaky couple who haven't even looked up, they haven't stopped looking into each other's dumb eyes for one minute!

"Who are they?"

"My... husband and... my ex-friend," I choke out.

" _What?_ " Joey is shocked too.

I shake my head, unable to process what I'm seeing.

Joey steps in front of me to knock me out of my trance.

"Want me to say something?"

"No, you can't. He'll think I'm cheating too," I wave him away, but he doesn't move and is still blocking my view of them.

"You're not, this isn't a date," he reminds me.

"It doesn't matter. I lied to him about where I was tonight and I never told him about you and - he's an evil snake! God, I can't believe I missed this! Oh my god, how long has this been going on!" I vent aloud.

Joey quickly pulls me aside, I'm assuming so Barry can't over hear. He hurries me around the corner.

"Okay, look if you don't want to say anything then we should just go," Joey reasons.

I know he's right, but I'm so angry I can barely even think.

"I can't believe this, I feel like an idiot!" I smack my hand onto my forehead.

"You're not," Joey jumps in.

I shake my head. I don't even know how to even feel.

"If you want, I can go punch him in the face? He doesn't even know who I am," Joey offers.

I consider it for a moment, liking the idea a little too much. I finally smile and shake my head.

"You're sweet for offering, but no," I say.

Joey frowns as if he was looking forward to it.

"Well, I'm sorry," he says.

I nod my head solemnly.

"But he doesn't deserve you. He's clearly the biggest idiot if he messed this up."

"Joey, it's fine. You don't have to try to make me feel better," I sigh.

"I'm not, it's just the truth," he starts and I go to look away, but he holds onto my shoulders so I look back at him.

"He's crazy if he doesn't realize he had a beautiful, amazing woman," he tells me firmly.

I only half smile, still feeling so low and mad at myself for not catching on to Barry's lies.

I can't help a tear from falling from my eye.

Joey wipes it away.

"Don't cry. He's not worth it."

I wipe the second tear when it falls.

"Want me to catch you a cab home?" he asks.

I look at Joey's sweet face, he's being so nice.

I shake my head.

"No," I say.

I wipe my eyes one last time.

"If he can cheat, so can I."

I frame Joey's face and pull it to mine. My lips touch his and my exploding fury over Barry washes away with how soft Joey's lips feel. I haven't kissed another man in over a year and I've been missing out. Joey is already kissing me back and it's sending tingles all over my skin. I feel like I'm falling, I'm getting lost in his lips. His hand is cradling my neck. I wrap my arms around him and he must be directing me towards the wall of the building behind us. Our kissing advances to full on making out and we're not taking things slow. My back hits the wall and Joey's body is completely over mine. He grips onto my waist and is not letting any space get in between us. His mouth is still attached to mine and I keep blindly making out with him. My hand runs through his hair and his hand is roaming down my backside. I pull him even closer and keep kissing him until I realize how fast this all is. I remember Barry is cheating on me and he's right around the corner, across the street and I'm still married and this is too much. I draw back, leaving Joey blindsided by this abrupt stop. We're both breathing heavy and he's waiting for me to explain or get back to making out. I want to keep kissing him, but I can't. Not now, not like this.

"Sorry - I should go," I utter and turn to walk away from him - to get my lips away from his so I don't get tempted again.

"Let me get you a cab," he calls, following me.

"Joey, I need time to think," I say and motion him to stop.

He stops and lets me walk away.


	6. Chapter 6

When Barry finally gets home, a screaming fight ensues.

I confront him immediately about Mindy and he's hardly apologetic. Instead, he has the nerve to blame me for his wandering! He claims we're fighting too much, I'm too high maintenance and I'm never happy. The nerve of this guy!

I'm furious and our screaming seems to never end. I finally can't take it anymore. I leave and head to Joanne's house where all the girls meet me. I explain the whole thing in tears. I'm exhausted, hurt and so angry at my stupid husband. Of course, my friends quickly take my side and console me.

"He's an ass, worthless, literal garbage," Leslie rubs my shoulder.

Joanne has her arms around me and Kiki is grabbing my tissues.

"I wish you would have told us you were having issues with Barry," Kiki chimes in.

"I didn't know they were so bad!" I cry.

"Of course you didn't," Joanne squeezes me tighter.

"What am I supposed to do?" I sniffle.

"Divorce his ass!" Joanne demands.

My other friends nod their heads.

"But where will I go, what will I do?" I worry aloud.

"You can stay with me," Joanne offers.

"You have a baby coming," I counter.

"Then, you can stay with me!" Leslie insists.

"Or me!" Kiki adds.

I smile at my friends.

"Thanks, you girls are the best," I say.

I stay at Joanne's for the night, but all the time I'm realizing I can't live with my girlfriends. I can't bring myself to ask them for money, they are just like me - living off their rich husband's fortunes. More than that, I could never see Joey, they would never approve and I'd have to sneak any time with him which would be just as exhausting as it was with Barry. Lastly, how could I lie my way out of dinner if I'm living with my girlfriends? We will definitely end up back at PhilloSophie and then who knows what will happen if Joey waits on us. My head is spinning from all these thoughts, all I know is I have to find another place to stay.

* * *

The next day I head back home to pack up my stuff. I tell Barry I want a divorce and he doesn't even fight me - it's like he's completely fine with leaving me! I can't believe this man.

I furiously pack my bags and take a taxi downtown.

There's only one other person I could think of that might take me in.

I get to the apartment and I'm exhausted because there is no evaluator, no doorman or bellhop to carry my bags.

No, I have to carry my own bags to the apartment and knock on the door.

The door opens and a friendly face appears.

"Monica! Oh my god, you're here!" I breathe relieved and hug her quickly.

Monica is an old friend from high school, we used to be best friends, but we lost touch. I haven't seen or spoken to her in a few years now.

"Oh my god, Rachel? Hi," she says shocked to see me. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm divorcing my husband. I left and I'm on my own now," I blurt out hopelessly.

Monica shakes her head in surprise.

"Wow, okay come in," she invites me and holds open the door as I pull my bags inside.

I drop them by the couch and let out a long breath. I turn and look at Monica again.

"It's so good to see you," I comment sincerely.

"You too," she smiles. "So, tell me what happened?"

We sit down at her kitchen table and I explain the whole story, including Joey. She's the only person I have told about Joey.

Monica fully supports my decision to divorce Barry and tells me to go for it with Joey. I knew I could talk to Monica, she's normal - like not rich - and she was always a supportive friend. I don't know why we lost touch.

"You should be on your own for a while. You don't need Barry's money or your father's money or anyone," she tells me after I fret about having nothing.

"But how? I've never been on my own, I'm broke Mon!"

"Yes, and that's okay. All you need is a job, that's easy," she tells me.

The idea of a job sounds sickening, but I force a smile because I realize I have to drop a loaded question on her.

"So, I guess I would need a place to stay too... " I comment.

"Yes, that would be helpful," Monica jests.

"I see you have two rooms here," I point out.

"Mhm," she nods, probably catching on.

"You don't think I could stay with you, could I?

She looks down and smiles.

"Why not, I guess," she replies.

"Oh thank god! Thank you Monica, I really owe you," I jump up to hug her again.

"It's no problem."

* * *

After a few days of getting settled and Monica helping me with my resume, I get my first job!

It's at the coffee shop that Monica and her friends hang out at. I couldn't believe getting a job could be so easy. Basically, what happened was Monica asked the manager if he was hiring. He said no. I went up to him and told him I really needed a job and that I would try really hard. He looked at me and told me I was hired!

So, today is my first day on the job. I get an ugly apron as my uniform, but it's a work in progress.

My manager Gunther is teaching me how to make the coffee, running down a list of specialty drinks I'm going to have to learn and showing me where everything goes. I'm not really listening.

"Any questions so far?" he asks.

"Is it possible that you could make all the coffee and specialty drinks and I just take orders and carry the cups to them?" I smile brightly hoping he'll bite.

He looks at me and blinks.

"Of course," he breathes and I clap excitedly.

"Great!" I celebrate.

"Anything for you Rachel," Gunther says under his breath, but I still hear him.

"Huh?"

"Nothing!" he frets and runs to the back.

I shrug and walk over to Monica and her friends sitting in the big orange couch.

She always hangs with her brother Ross, their friend Chandler and their friend Phoebe. It's a nice group and they have really taken me in.

"How's it going Rachel?" Ross perks up when I walk over.

"Oh, great. Gunther is really making things easy for me," I reply.

"So, how about a coffee?" Chandler jumps in.

"Yeah a coffee sounds nice, right about now," I express as I slump onto the couch arm rest.

Everyone stares at me.

"Oh! Yes, I work here. Coffee coming right up!" I finally catch on.

I run to the back to grab Gunther.

* * *

When I get home, I call Joey.

I haven't heard his voice in a few days. I missed hearing it.

I tell him about my new job, new living situation and new group of friends. He sounds really happy for me.

I tell him I want to see him and we decide to meet in Central Park the next day.

I hang up before I realize I'm supposed to work at the coffee shop tomorrow. Hm, I better tell Gunther I need off - I'm sure he won't mind. It's only my second day, what does he need me for?

I smile, so excited to see Joey again.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sitting in the park when I see Joey walking up to me. I missed that cute face.

He smiles as he approaches the bench I'm sitting on.

"Hi," he greets me.

"Hi."

I stand up to hug him. He holds me tighter than I expected, but I like it. I breathe in his scent and I already can't believe I was going to attempt to make it work with that lying, cheater Barry and give up Joey.

He lets me go and we sit down together on the bench.

"Woah, hold on," he suddenly says.

"What?"

"Am I looking at a... _working_ woman?" he grins.

I smile.

"Yes, I got a job," I nod with pride.

I wasn't expecting to feel proud of myself, but somehow I am. It's been tough being out on my own, but deciding to work to one day support myself - it's inspiring me now. I like the idea of being independent for once. I think it has to do with Monica, living with her and being in her life again has really shaped me for the better.

"I just wanted a reason to say congrats again," Joey says sweetly.

"Thank you," I beam.

"We should celebrate," he suggests.

"Well, I would, but I probably shouldn't be spending money since... I have none," I wear an embarrassed face now.

"Hey, me either," he chuckles.

I tilt my head in confusion at him.

"Most of the time anyway," he clarifies. "I'm actually looking for a new place, my landlord keeps jacking up the rent."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, but really let's grab a drink," he persists.

"It's the middle of the day," I argue with a grin.

"Okay, a coffee."

"No, we shouldn't. I don't want you spending any of your money either," I shake my head.

"I want to spend it on you," he insists.

I'm thrown by his generosity, but I shake my head again.

"No, Joey-"

"Rachel, come on, I want us to have a good time," he presses.

"We can't have a good time without spending money?" I ask a question I never thought I would hear myself say.

"No-" he starts, but I get angry suddenly.

"I have nothing Joey and I don't want you spoiling me with extravagant gifts and jewelry, I'm not just some trophy!" I spit.

Joey stays quiet and I realize I freaked out on him a bit. I think some of my anger at Barry and my failed marriage might have spilled into that.

"I'm...sorry," I breathe after another moment.

Joey shakes his head.

"Hey, don't apologize. I get it, everything is really different for you now," he comments.

I nod my head, surprised he understood so quickly.

"And I know we don't know each other _that_ well yet, so I can tell you - I will definitely not be buying you extravagant gifts... 'cause I can't afford any," he smirks guiltily.

I smile lightheartedly.

"You probably think I'm crazy," I blurt out, still flustered.

"Never," he breathes.

I stare at him and he seems really genuine.

Since when am I able to find such a nice guy?

He gets up from the bench and I watch him walk around a few bushes behind us.

He comes back into my line of sight holding a pretty flower he must have pulled from the shrubs.

"But you still deserve nice things," he expresses, handing me the flower.

I accept the flower, feeling my cheeks blush.

"These are free by the way," he whispers, snickering.

I laugh as I smell the beautiful gift.

"So, what should we do that's free? Stare into each other's eyes?" Joey jests.

"I guess we could," I say locking eyes with his.

He keeps steadily moving closer with our eyes locked and I know he's going to kiss me. I let it happen.

He presses his soft lips gently to mine and then kisses each lip carefully before adding more force. I'm getting swept away again when I realize the reason I didn't kiss him in the first place. I pull back.

Joey looks confused again, but waits.

"I'm still married. I really like you, but I think I'm supposed to wait until the divorce is final, aren't I?" I share my guilty conscience.

"You really like me?" he asks, ignoring my entire point.

"Yes, isn't it obvious?"

"I figured, but it was confusing. You kept reminding me you were married, but then you left me your number. Then, we made out and then you ran away," he explains.

I guess that would be confusing.

I brush a strand of hair out of my face and look down.

"I guess I was struggling with the idea," I admit.

"Liking me is very easy - I'm not very complex," he assures me.

"I know that now," I giggle.

Joey looks foward as if he's thinking about something. He turns back to me.

"I don't know, is there some rule book that says we can't make out before the divorce is final?" he questions.

"I think that's still cheating."

"Yeah, but it's cheating with me - you know I once started in Reruns' production of Pinocchio, at the theater in the park. I'm basically a celebrity," he jokes with a wide grin.

I laugh.

"Boy, that's tempting," I snicker.

He smiles and scoots closer to me. He puts his arm around me.

"Is this okay?" he asks jokingly.

I nod my head.

"Yes," I snuggle into him.

"I know you're married," he kiddingly points out again. I playfully hit his chest.

"Alright I guess we can wait for your divorce - I kinda, really like you too," he shares.

My heart warms at that.


	8. Chapter 8

Joey and I continue talking everyday, but we can't always see each other since we both work at different hours and live apart. It's so weird, I never realized that couples who both work don't get to see each other everyday.

One Saturday, I'm sitting in the apartment with Monica and Ross, relaxing. I'm talking about Joey. Ross gets up suddenly in the middle of my romantic re-telling of my and Joey's five hour phone conversation from last night.

"I need some air," Ross claims when Monica and I look at him, wondering what he stood up abruptly for.

I shrug as he walks to the balcony.

"Let me throw the garbage out real quick. It's been bothering me all morning," Monica decides, heading over to kitchen.

"You throw that out constantly," I complain.

"No, I don't. I throw it out a perfectly normal amount," she laughs forcefully.

I roll my eyes, she is such a clean freak.

In another moment, I'm mad Monica left me because Ross comes back inside and proceeds to drag me into a ten minute conversation about his boring job at the museum.

I'm faking a smile for so long my cheeks hurt until Monica finally walks back in.

"Monica! What took you so long?" I interrupt Ross and turn to her.

"I ran into Chandler's new roommate - he's so cute," she blushes.

"I wanna see!" I rush excitedly to the door.

I open the door and see Chandler walking around a bunch of boxes in the hallway.

"Hey, where's your new roommate?" I ask him.

He looks at me weird.

"He's unpacking, why?"

"Just call him out here," I request, too curious to wait.

"Hey, Joey!" He calls.

I freeze.

"Joey?" Monica and I both express aloud at the same time.

In another few seconds, Joey - _my Joey_ \- walks out of Chandler's apartment and into the hallway.

"Oh my god, _Joey_?" I exclaim with a huge smile.

" _Rachel?_ What are you doing here?" Joey matches my wide smile and hurries over to hug me. He lifts me up with his huge hug and I giggle as he lets me back down.

"I live here!" I exclaim. "Guys, everyone this is Joey! The guy I've been telling you all about! Oh my god, this is so crazy, so you're moving in with Chandler?" I talk a mile a minute.

"Yeah! I didn't know this is where you moved," he matches my excitement level.

"Oh my god, this is hilarious! Oh, let me introduce you. Well, I guess you know Chandler and you just met my roommate," I say, pulling Monica forward.

"Well, we didn't exchange names," she comments.

"This is Monica," I say for her.

"Hi again," Joey smiles at her.

I see Ross appear in the doorway behind Monica.

"Oh and this is Ross, her brother," I introduce.

"Hey, how are ya?" Joey greets Ross, leaning forward to shake his hand.

Ross looks at Joey funny for a moment before accepting his hand shake.

"I'm fine," he mumbles.

I don't know why Ross is acting weird again, but I brush it off as Phoebe walks up the stairs and enters the hallway we're all standing in.

"Oh my god, how funny and here's Phoebe, our other friend! Pheebs, this is Joey - you won't believe it, he's Chandler's new roommate!" I exclaim.

"Oh gosh, hi," she smiles broadly.

"Hey," Joey nods to her.

* * *

We all gather in my and Monica's apartment and talk for a long while. Everyone gets to know Joey and he gets to know all my friends and I'm so happy.

Eventually, the gang starts dispersing. Ross and Phoebe head home, Chandler goes back across to hall and Monica decides to make a grocery run before dinner.

Joey and I are left alone.

I look over at Joey on the couch, I'm so happy to see him.

"I still can't believe you're moving into the same building," I note again.

"I know, what are the odds?" he shakes his head.

I scoot a little closer to him. His arm is resting along the back of the couch.

"We're going to be so close now," I point out.

Joey's face grows more intent.

"Yeah, right across the hall," he remarks, not letting his eyes leave mine.

He lets the back of his hand graze down my arm.

I feel a new excitement ignite inside of me.

"Just a few feet away," I speak in a slower pace, feeling physically drawn to him now.

"I could come over everyday," he speaks in a lower tone and it makes a tingle run down my back.

My hand glides over his thigh and we're still fixated on each other's eyes.

His hand travels behind my ear and he caresses my neck lightly.

I look down at his lips and he looks down at mine. We fill the space in between us and our foreheads touch. I'm so close to his enticing lips. I want to lean in, I want to jump on top of him and get his clothes off, I want to show him my new room and introduce him to my bed.

I can hear him breathing and I think we're both struggling to not act like animals right now.

But I'm still married and we agreed to wait until the divorce is final because that's the right thing to do, right? But his lips look so nice and imagine them on mine, imagine them all over me? I inhale a shaky breath.

Joey swallow nervously.

"I didn't realize how hard this was going to be," he breathes.

I pull back so we're not so close, so we stop touching.

I nod.

"But we're adults, we can wait - we can control ourselves," I say more for myself than him.

He nods with a distracted expression.

"Well, umm..." I exhale an unsteady breath - feeling more heated than I should be from him still sitting so close.

Luckily, I think he's also feeling it too much, so he does something about it.

"I should go, I... gotta uhm, unpack and stuff," he clears his throat.

I nod my head.

"Good idea," I encourage.

He gets up from the couch. I get up as well to walk him out.

The room feels stuffy and hot, it's so hard to just walk to the door and let him leave.

"So, I guess I'll see you around," I try to joke to ease the tension.

He grins partly.

"Definitely," he says and looks to me as if unsure of something.

My stomach knots at the thought he might lean in and kiss me, he might push me up against the wall and give me everything I want - even though I'm not supposed to let that happen.

"Bye," he gets out in a whisper and then he leans forward and leaves a small kiss on my cheek.

I barely breathe as he does this. He draws back.

"Bye," I force out and watch him walk out the door.

I hear the door across the hall open and close again.

I spin around and let my back fall against the door.

I let out a long, frustrated breath.


	9. Chapter 9

So, the next few weeks aren't easy. Living across the hall from Joey and getting to see him so often makes waiting for my divorce to be final insanely more difficult. We have made it this far, but every time we are alone, it's nearly unbearable not to give in and rip his clothes off. And I can tell by the way he stares at me, he feels exactly the same way. But we've been good, we haven't even kissed again and that's the hardest part. I want to kiss him every single time I see him.

The best part of Joey moving to the same building is Joey has become part of the group. He hangs out with us at the coffee shop, he eats meals with us, he goes to hockey games with Chandler and Ross. Yes, even Ross stopped acting so weird around him and I think they've become friends. We're all friends and it's honestly kind of amazing. I'm really happy. Even though I'm working a part-time job and I can't afford designer clothes or jewelry anymore, I'm truly content with my new life.

* * *

One Monday, it's 10am and Monica and Chandler are at work - everyone is at work except Joey and I because we both have later shifts today. I decide to invite him over for breakfast. By breakfast I mean we pour ourselves a bowl of cereal, grab some fruit and fresh juice that Monica made. Neither of us are really big on cooking or cleaning or doing too much work in the kitchen.

So, we're sitting at the table, finishing our cereal and then Joey decides to make an impish comment.

"I can't believe we're having breakfast together and I haven't even seen you naked yet."

I carefully place down my glass of orange juice I was about to sip to give that comment my full attention. I shouldn't play off of it, but I can't help that it put me in a devious mood.

"It's a shame ... really," I purr and Joey's smirk fades.

"Hey, don't do that," he warns and his demanding tone turns me on a bit too.

"Do what?" I play dumb and pick up a grape to stare at.

"Don't joke like that," he clarifies.

I pout at him and then pop the grape into my mouth.

"I'm not joking, I'm being honest, I think I have a lot to offer under these clothes," I tell him.

He narrows his eyes at me.

"Cut it out."

"You brought up our naked bodies, now I'm picturing us in a lot of scenarios," I continue to play.

That gets a slow grin out of Joey.

"What kind of scenarios?" he asks, too intrigued.

Before I even get a chance to answer he bolts up from his chair.

"No, stop this. I'm gonna leave," he determines.

He can barely control himself and I love that.

I stand up too and he walks around the table, towards the door, keeping his eyes on me to make sure he can avoid me.

"I'm not even doing anything, you're being silly," I tease as I follow him.

This makes him more nervous and he keeps backing up, trying to keep some distance, but I close the space between us. His back hits the door and I step right in front of him.

"This isn't fair," he states.

"You started it," I blame him.

"You decided we have to wait for your divorce," he gets me back.

Now, that he reminded me why we can't kiss, why we can't do more, reality sinks in and I realize how close I am to him. I realize how much I want to kiss him too and what a bad idea this game really was.

"You're right," I admit in a hushed voice.

I don't back away and he's still looking at me.

"How much longer you think it will be?" he asks.

"Maybe two or three more weeks - hopefully," I respond sadly.

He doesn't say anything for a moment, but he also doesn't remove himself from being way too close to me.

"The truth is, we already broke your rule. We made out," he suddenly says.

I'm once again riddled with the frustration of hoping he forces his lips on me and knowing I shouldn't allow it.

"I'm trying to be a good person," I reason.

"But does it really matter _how many_ times we break the rule if we already broke it?" he argues.

Of course, I'm too tempted and so I have to weigh this new option with my conscience.

"You mean, if we make out more it wouldn't make things any worse?"

"Makes perfect sense to me," he says.

"I guess it wouldn't be anything new," I debate and I can see Joey's eyes light up.

"And he cheated on you first anyway, so you're always a better person than him,"he convinces me more.

"That is true..."

Joey nods frantically and I know he's waiting for me to lean in. I guess it wouldn't hurt anyone if I let myself enjoy Joey's lips two or three or four-hundred more times until the divorce is finalized. It would certainly make these last few weeks way easier.

And he's just staring at me with patient and pleading eyes. He's been so respectful and so wonderful all these weeks and he's so cute. And his lips are so soft...

I do it, I lean in.

I press my lips to his and he only waits about a second before he breathes in and takes over. He grabs a hold of my face and kisses me until I'm completely breathless.


	10. Chapter 10

I get home from work one night and kick my shoes off, my feet are killing me.

The phone rings, I answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Rachel?" I recognize the familiar voice.

"Barry?"

"Yeah, hey - how are you?" he laughs uncomfortably.

"I'm doing amazing actually... what do you want?"

"Huh, great um I was calling because I was hoping I could get my ring back," he tells me.

"You mean _my_ engagement ring?" I correct him.

"Rachel, it's my grandmother's ring - I really need it back," he pleads.

"Well, you should have thought about that when you decided to cheat on me."

"Rachel...please. I'll come pick it up or meet you anywhere," he tries again.

I shake my head, my blood is already boiling at his request.

"What do you need it for?"

"Oh, uh...well it's kind of funny-not really funny, but... I'm going to ask Mindy to marry me."

I nearly drop the phone.

My mouth drops instead, I can't believe this!

"Wh-what?"

"Yeah, I think she's the one," he tells me.

"Oh - my - god."

I'm frozen with rage.

"So, could I please get my ring back?" he asks again.

I hang up on him.

* * *

I'm in a mood all day thanks to the Barry thing.

So, when I hear Joey getting home from work I hurry over across the hall to feel better.

I open the door without knocking because they always leave it unlocked.

He turns around when he hears me walk through the door.

"Oh, hey Rach," he greets me but I'm bee lining it straight for him and I crumble into him with my arms around him. He hugs me back without knowing what's going on.

"Hey, you okay?" he asks softly.

"No," I whine.

He rubs my back.

"Why, what happened?"

He stays hugging me until I'm really to let go.

I didn't realize my eyes would be watery and my voice would be hoarse but when I tell him everything, that's what happens.

"Barry wants his stupid ring back because he's proposing to stupid Mindy!" I cry.

Joey looks heart broken for me and just pulls me back into a hug.

* * *

We moved to the couch and Joey still has his arms around me. He's been trying to make me feel better by saying what an awful person Barry is and that he's a loser. I like hearing him say awful things about Barry.

Chandler walks through the door around 5:30.

He sees us.

"What's this? You want me to leave?" he partly jokes like always.

"No, it's okay Chandler," I say and I sit up from Joey's warm embrace.

"I wasn't heading out," I continue and Joey looks at me.

I look at Joey.

"I have to return the ring," I explain.

"You decided?" Joey questions me.

I nod my head.

"I need to, it's the right thing to do and I don't want it in my life. I want to get rid of it and everything Barry," I share.

Joey nods and rubs my arm.

I get up and leave.

* * *

I'm dreading seeing Barry. I don't want to see his loser face and I definitively don't want to see Mindy.

When I get to his apartment, my old apartment, I feel a knot in my stomach.

I knock on the door.

Barry answers and looks surprised to see me.

"Here," I speak plainly and hold the ring box out to him.

He opens it to check the ring is inside.

"Great, thanks so much - really Rachel," he breathes relief.

I roll my eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry how things ended," he apologizes.

I shake my head.

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I am. I know I messed up, but I never should have hurt you. I should have done it the mature way and filed for divorce before cheating," he presents as if he's so noble to say this.

"Oh my god," is all I can mutter.

I cross my arms.

I'm so glad I'm free of this man. He disgusts me now, he is unbearable now and he wasn't that much of a prize before.

"Well, hey at least I have good news for you," he claims.

"Doubt it," I mumble under my breath.

"You're free of me forever," Barry announces.

"What?" I ask confused.

"The divorce, it's final - as of today."

My arms uncross and fall back to my sides.

"You're serious?"

"Yes, everything is signed off on, approved and filed," he confirms.

A huge smile forms on my face.

"This is amazing!" I exclaim.

"Okay, well-" he starts talking again but I run down the hall.

My plan is to get home as fast as possible but coincidentally I run into three more people. My old girlfriends.

"Rachel?" I hear and I stop dead in my tracks when I see them.

"Girls, hi!" I greet them excited and I go to hug them all.

"What are you doing here?" Leslie asks.

"Are you moving back?" Joanne inquires.

"No, I just found out my divorce is final, I'm free!" I celebrate.

"Yay!" Kiki claps for me.

"So, what have you been doing, where have you been living?" Joanne jumps to more questions.

"Oh, I moved in with my old friend Monica," I tell them.

"Is it a big apartment?" Leslie asks.

"What do you do for money?" Joanne interrupts her.

"I... um work now. I got a job," I reveal and their faces all turn disgusted at the idea of working.

"It's really great actually and I'm seeing someone new, I'm really happy," I tell them.

"But you're living a poor person's life," Joanne comments negatively.

"Ooh, who are you seeing?" Kiki lights up.

"Um, his name's Joey."

"Does he have money?" Joanne continue to press about the money.

They all wait for my answer to the question.

"No, he's an actor and... a waiter," I say.

They gasp at this response, literally gasp, as if I told them I'm dying and this was my last day.

"Rachel, you need to come back," Leslie insists.

"Yes, come live with us. We have room, even with the baby," Joanne urges.

I shake my head.

"No, I couldn't be happier and I actually have to go," I tell them

They look at me shocked and I walk away.

I hurry outside and catch a cab.

Maybe I should feel bad or sad that I just lost my friends, but I couldn't care less because I know this cab is going to drop me off at a building where I have a home, four amazing friends and an incredible, wonderful boyfriend who I'm about to celebrate my divorce with - naked.

The cab stops and I run out of the car and up the stairs of my building.

I run into Joey and Chandler's apartment and find them playing fooseball.

"Chandler, now you need to leave," I say.

"I do?" he asks confused.

"Yes, leave," I point to the door.

He looks offended, but then he shrugs and walks out. He probably is going across the hall to hang with Monica. I don't know and I don't care.

I look at Joey who looks confused too.

"What's going on?" he asks.

I'm smiling so wide.

I walk over to him.

I grab his face and kiss him hard.

When I pull back, Joey's eyes widen and he smiles, wrapping his arms around me.

"Okay, I don't care what's going on," he teases.

I run my hand down his cheek and over his chest.

"Get these clothes off," I say.

He looks at me.

"What?"

"I said take these clothes off and carry me to the bedroom _now_ Tribbiani," I demand with a smirk.

"Really? But what about-"

"The divorce is final," I tell him.

He stares at me in shock.

"It's final, it's done - I'm a free woman," I announce.

He keeps staring at me and I start to wonder what he's waiting for, but in another second he lifts me up into his arms like a new bride and speeds to the bedroom.

I laugh as he kicks the door closed and tosses me onto the bed.

Joey and I celebrate my divorce more than once and continue to celebrate evey day.

I couldn't be happier.

Maybe I never did see my life going this way, but I would never look back.

I have the most amazing friends and the love of my life.

And you know the best part? No one bought any of it for me.

* * *

The End.


End file.
